


How I met my lover

by sextustarquinius



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, trans!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sextustarquinius/pseuds/sextustarquinius
Summary: Zayn is a digital influencer that has got some visibility in the last few months, he’s not as big as others but he got some public. He created his channel to speak about his transition and his experiences as a trans gay guy. And, as he’s been doing since he showed his face in the internet for the first time, he decided to tell his followers a story: a story of how fate brought Zayn and Liam together.





	How I met my lover

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a trans youtuber telling her story on Twitter and decided to write this. Plus, trans visibility yay!

Liam’s eyes opened in the middle of the night. Through his blurred sight he saw red number in the alarm clock ─ 2:57 am. He turned his head to see Zayn typing nonstop in his phone with a suspicious smile in his face. Liam shifted and put his arm over Zayn’s wist.

─ Zainnie, what you doing?

─ Posting a story ─ Zayn replied, smiling even wider. Liam just made a sound as a reply and went back to sleep.

Zayn is a digital influencer that has got some visibility in the last few months, he’s not as big as others but he got some public. He created his channel to speak about his transition and his experiences as a trans gay guy. And, as he’s been doing since he showed his face in the internet for the first time, he decided to tell his followers a story: a story of how fate brought Zayn and Liam together ─

A normal Friday night, Zayn was getting done to go out with some friends and he was already late. At a glimpse, he saw in his phone a notification from Instagram: “liampayneofficial wants to send you a message”. Liam Payne? Never heard of, he thought. He kept getting dressed and ignored it, ‘cause he’s was late after all. He ordered an Uber and, when he got in the car, he recalled someone sent him a message.

This person, Liam Payne, was really hot after all and he sent a message like: “hey r u from west yorkshire? gonna hang out tonight? im spending some days round here and wanted some help”. What the fuck, Zayn thought, who’s this guy and where did he come from? Zayn even laughed alone in the car. He decided to let it go and focus on his night. In the next morning, however, he replied.

Zayn told the stranger the he was, actually, from Bradford, and Liam was in Wakefield, in a business trip. A lot of space between them. They started chatting normally, but Zayn considered that he just might want some infos, or that he might actually be interested in him, ‘cause, honestly, he wasn’t born yesterday. So, they spent all Saturday afternoon talking about a lot of things, the conversation flowed so naturally: this Liam was so gentle and smart and nice. He seemed too perfect to be real.

And, in the end, he had a flaw: he said that he was going back to his hometown, Wolverhampton, on the next day.

When Liam suggested going to Bradford by Uber, Zayn found himself thinking that he was possibly a freak or a fake. Or both. Everything was just so unreal. And then it hit Zayn like a flash that the boy didn’t know he was trans. I mean, not that Zayn has any complex with it, but still there are people out there who don’t deal with it very well. So, Zayn figured out a bunch of excuses to keep Liam from visiting him.

In the end of the day, Zayn went to sleep with a cold in the stomach and, in the next morning, he woke up feeling terrible (even though he’s knew him for a day), ‘cause all the possibilities to kiss that pretty mouth were obliterated by geography. Sadly, Liam returned to Wolverhampton, but he swore that whenever he got back to West Yorkshire, he would see Zayn, who couldn’t help feeling extremely flattered but hesitating at the same time.

They kept chatting for next week, and Zayn started to freak out. For real. He decided to turn to his friends, including a virtual friend from Ireland, Niall. Zayn told Niall everything that happened that weekend, showed him printscreens from their conversations and pics of Liam and asked for an opinion, an advice. In the end, Niall’s and his friends’ answer was the same: HE’S YOURS. But Zayn couldn’t help though to feeling afraid of things going too well. Either way, he and Liam kept talking for a month: he used to wake up and go to sleep talking to Liam. At some point, Zayn finally took courage to reveal to Liam that he was a trans man. Even though Liam was being so nice to him, he couldn’t insist on someone that don’t accept him the way he is. This isn’t love after all. Liam accepted it very well, saying that this did not change a thing. That made Zayn even more wary. Like, were things suppose to work out so well like this?

A week after, Liam sent him a pic of a flight ticket and “u ready to see me, hun?”. Zayn freaked out again, ‘cause he realized that he was really going to meet him and he always fuck everything up. He thought he was going for another business trip though. So Z replied: “wow if u got some free time we can meet each other this time”, but he trembled his bases when Liam replied: “what u mean? im goin just to meet u up”.

Zayn almost dropped his phone.

He were taken by a river of pure emotion: he was extra happy to meet him up and kiss those pretty lips and perhaps more, but he got more nervous than ever ‘cause personally he might not be the same or he could even be a psychopath. And even if he wasn’t, he was going to Bradford just to see him.

But Z swept all his paranoias inside his sleeves and everything went on as normal as always. A couple of weeks after, Liam confessed that he found a pic of Z on Instagram’s explore randomly and decided to send him a message. Ok, this is super strange so Zayn just got more fearful (I’m in love with a weirdo?).

So the day Liam arrived at Bradford has come. At this point, Zayn knew him better, and Zayn’s only concern was fucking everything up in person, but he was very excited to meet him up. When Liam arrived at the hotel, he sent Z a pic of his legs spread on the bed, saying: “waiting for ya babe”. Zayn almost screamed on the bus, but held his mouth with his hand.

Zayn arrived at the hotel and, when he looked at himself at the mirror in the elevator, he thought: “what the fuck am I doing? But I don’t wanna stop though”. He got a little lost in the corridor and felt a little stupid for not finding a room in a hotel. Suddenly, the door behind him opened and two long strong arms wrapped around his waist and a nose landed on his neck. His blood got cold.

Zayn turned around and faced a smiley and bright Liam, who was so thrilled to finally meet that little angel. Not even a word were spoken before their lips touched, a very intense and passionate kiss at the room’s door. Z could shed a tear ‘cause everything about this moment was simply perfect. Liam pushed Zayn inside and closed the door just before they started kissing again.

When they tore their mouths apart, Z took a second to appreciate that goddess standing before him. That night, they fucked for the first time. After sex, Zayn laid his head on Liam’s chest and they chatted a little before sleeping. Z had to constantly keep himself from screaming out loud ‘cause everything about Liam was too wonderful.

Liam stayed over for 4 days, and those were the greatest days in Zayn’s life. They went out for dinner, to watch a movie, and had a lot of sex, honestly. In the last day, before going back home, Liam asked Zayn to be his boyfriend and promised: “I’m leaving now, but I’ll be back”.

After six months dating, Liam were promoted at work and had to move to London, and Zayn were invited to an event too, as digital influencer, in the capital.

Liam were unpacking his things in his new flat when he received a message, a pic of Z’s legs in a taxi and: “r u ready to see me babe?”. He frowned, but then smiled. He was ready to reply, but the doorbell ringed. Liam opened the door to find a smiley and bright Zayn, surrounded by bags.

─ and in a few minutes, he weaved those days in a thread on Twitter. Once he was finished, he locked his phone, dropped it on the nightstand and closed his eyes still with a smile on his lips.


End file.
